


A Fine Specimen

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxim gets kidnapped and almost experimented on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



Maxim, stripped naked, his arms and legs restrained by thick leather straps, lay on a cold steel operating table, the blindingly bright operating light shining directly into his eyes. Squinting he could make out the short and stocky blonde haired German in a white lab coat, forest green tunic with matching trousers and brown boots as he circled the table like a vulture circling its prey. His eyes were a chilling shade of ice blue, the fact that one stared off into space, made them all the creepier.   
“Vhat do hyu vant vith me?” Maxim, still sleepy from the drugged dart he’d been hit with, fought to keep his eyes open and on the man orbiting him.   
“Ve just need to run some tests on you, that’s all.” The man told him as he picked up a pre-filled syringe and approached Maxim with it. “This vill just make it easier on the both of us.”  
The sight of the needle, possibly containing the same drug as the dart, being lowered towards his bicep spurred Maxim to action. With a loud roar he broke the restraints holding him down to the table and flung himself onto the shocked scientist.   
The pair hit the floor hard, the syringe rolling out of the scientist’s hand, coming to rest under the table as Maxim pinned him to the floor by his throat.   
“Hyu vas goink to cut me open, vasn’t hyu?”  
The scientist, his eyes huge, nodded.  
“Dot eez not a very nice ting to do, don’t hyu agree?”  
The scientist frantically nodded.   
“But Hy’m not goink to tear hyu eento leedle, etty beety piecez, dis time; know vhy?”  
The scientist shook his head.   
“Beacuze, cutey, Hy noticed hyu have been unable to keep hyur eyez off dis.” Maxim gestured between his legs as the scientist blushed and turned away. “Und hyu have been looking at me like hyu eez starvink. Zo, do hyu vant dis or dis?” Maxim pointed first to his cock then to his ass.   
The man stared at him in shock for several minutes before tentatively pointing at Maxim’s cock.   
“Goot. But first, do hyu have any-“  
“O-On the top shelf.” The man pointed towards a cabinet against the far wall.   
Maxim released his hold on the man’s throat and stood up. “Oh, buy de vay, Hy’m Maxim.”  
“E-Ervin.” The man, rubbing his throat, stammered out. 

Maxim quickly found the jar of Petroleum Jelly and brought it back to where they had been sitting. Twisting off the lid, scooped some out with his hand.   
“Show me dot cute chubby azz of hyurz.”  
Erwin got up and unbuttoned his trousers, covering himself with his lab coat as his trousers and underwear fell to his ankles.   
“Zshy?”  
Erwin sheepishly grinned at him as Maxim got up to join him. “Dotz hokay, Hy can vork vith dot.”

With Erwin laying across the table, Maxim knelt behind him and lifted up the lab coat, exposing Erwin’s pale ass, just as fleshy and cute as Maxim had hoped it would be.   
“Nizze.” He breathed as he slapped each cheek in turn, watching as they jiggled with each slap.   
Then, taking some of the makeshift lube, he ran his finger down the length of Erwin’s ass, from his crack all the way to his balls, Erwin shivering when he was touched there. Taking that as his cue, Maxim reached between Erwin’s legs and gently fondled him, cupping his balls in one long fingered hand, making sure not to scratch him with his claws.   
“Finger hyurzelf.”   
Erwin reached one hand back as Maxim spread his cheeks for him. With obvious experience, Erwin penetrated himself, rapidly thrusting his finger in and out. Maxim felt a twinge in Erwin’s sack and noticed how the man’s breathing had changed, more shallow and ragged then before.   
“Hyu do dis often?”  
Erwin swallowed and nodded. “J-Ja.”  
“Hyu dream of havink a beeg dick een dere, don’t hyu?”  
Erwin nodded again, his finger moving faster. Maxim lubed his rock hard cock up and stood up. “Hy can make dot dream a reailyt; hyu ready?”  
Erwin nodded and looked back at Maxim with a lustful gleam in his good eye. 

This time Erwin spread himself, allowing Maxim a good view of his tight little pucker. With one hand to steady the nervous blonde, Maxim gently pressed the tip against him, waiting for him to fully relax before pressing in a little bit. He watched as Erwin’s well lubed hole stretched to take him, Erwin making small mewling noises as he was slowly filled by Maxim’s good sized organ.   
“Eazy, keed, eazy.” Maxim found himself comforting his would be torturer, squeezing the man’s hand as he pushed all the way in.   
“Feel goot?”  
Erwin nodded and Maxim began to thrust his hips. 

Soon Erwin was moaning loudly as Maxim ruthlessly pounded into him with enough force he would have been pushed off the table if he hadn’t been clinging to the table for dear life. Maxim spread his cheeks again to watch his cock filling Erwin’s tight little hole.   
“Hy can make dis lozt hourz!” Maxim bragged to him, remembering how Dimo and he had fucked all night once.   
“P-Please, no, I’m already sore!” Erwin whined as he reached down and took his much-smaller-compared-to-Maxim self in hand and began to stroke himself.   
They had been at it for over an hour already when Maxim lowered himself onto of Erwin and kissed and nibbled the back of his neck.   
“Juzt a leedle lonker, my luff.”  
He informed him as his thrusts became harder and more erratic. Minutes later he grunted his release, filling Erwin as the man collapsed onto the table, trembling as his own end came. 

Later, Erwin giving him directions, Maxim carried him out of the cold laboratory and into the small room he slept in when he stayed overnight. It was 11:00 pm and all the other scientists had gone home for the day, allowing Maxim to carry Erwin down the darkened corridor without fear of being caught.   
“Here,” Erwin pointed to a closed door.   
Digging in his pocket he fished out a key and unlocked the door, Maxim kicking it in and depositing his sweaty load on the bed before turning to lock the door behind him.   
“Thank you.” Erwin told him sleepily as Maxim crawled onto the bed beside him.   
“Hyur velcome.” Maxim yawned, showing off his huge teeth, before pulling Erwin towards him like a living stuffed animal.


	2. We Are All Monsters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxim finds out something interesting about Erwin.

A low growl coming from the other side of the closed door woke both of them up.   
“Stay here.” Erwin told Maxim groggily as he got out of the bed and fixed his clothes.   
“Vait! Vhateber dot eez could eat hyu!” Maxim grabbed the sleeve of Erwin’s lab coat and yanked him down; he’d gotten a whiff of the musky smell of some form of canid and didn’t want Erwin to go out there.   
“LET ME GO!” Erwin snarled uncharacteristically, his eyes flashing dangerously; for just an instant Maxim could have sworn he saw pointy teeth and ears on the plump man’s face.   
Maxim, in shock, released the shorter man and watched as he left the room, the door slamming shut behind him.   
Heez fault eef he geetz eaten, Maxim thought to himself as he lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, waiting to hear of Erwin being mauled by whatever was on the other side of the door.   
Strangely, the growling stopped when Erwin left the room. Maxim surmised it must have been a dog that knew him. But something was off.   
He could no longer hear Erwin breathing nor did he hear the man’s nasally voice. He DID hear what sounded like dogs playfully wrestling and licking one another.   
“Ervin?” He called out.   
The dogs stopped playing and he heard what sounded like wet dogs shaking themselves dry followed by the sound of two people arguing, one of whom was Erwin.   
The knob turned and Erwin entered the room with an older brown haired man. They were dressed the same, but that is where the similarities ended. Where Erwin was short and soft, the other man was tall and lean to the point of gauntness. His eyes were a deep hazel compared to Erwin’s icy blue ones.   
“I’m Hans.” The man stuck out his hand, his voice deeper then Erwin’s.   
Maxim took the proffered hand. “Maxim. But-?”  
“Ve is Volfen.” Hans declared as both of them lowered themselves to the floor on all fours.   
Maxim yelped and flung himself back on the bed as, were Hans and Erwin had knelt, two hyena like creatures stood looking at him. They both had a shaggy spotted coat, Erwin’s was the same color as his blonde hair, but with a rusty tinge, while Hans’s was darker, almost black. They had blocky skulls, short snouts, bat like ears with notches and tears, and short hind legs. Their bushy tails gently swished behind them as Maxim began to relax in their presence. Once he was fully relaxed they shook themselves and went back to being human.   
When they had stood up, Hans draped his arm over Erwin’s shoulder and smiled as Erwin rested his head against his chest. “I have been gone for several months und it has been hard on both of us.” He told Maxim as he nuzzled the top of Erwin’s head.   
Vell, dot explainz tings, Maxim thought to himself as Erwin looked up at his lover and the pair kissed long and passionately.   
“Uh, Hy’ll be goink now.” Maxim hurriedly dressed and was about to leave when Hans stopped him.   
“Ve like company,” he laughed, both of them eyeing Maxim’s dick. 

Maxim watched lustily as the two undressed each other, stopping every few minutes to kiss, the pair never taking their eyes off each other.   
Once divested of their clothing, Erwin lay back on the bed and spread his legs wide, giving both Hans AND Maxim a good view. Maxim knelt down to one side and took Erwin’s flaccid penis into his mouth while Hans circled his hole with one lubed finger.   
“Oh, don’t stop, please, don’t stop!” Erwin moaned as Hans finger fucked him harder and faster, Maxim matching Hans’s pace.   
Soon the chubby blonde was kicking his legs, his toes curling, as Maxim cupped his balls, sending him over the edge. 

Erwin, his cock still twitching, watched Hans sleepily as he got on all fours and presented his ass to Maxim, the Jaegermonster wasting no time in pushing his rock hard dick into Hans’s waiting hole, the man arching his back as the lubed dick slid in deep.   
“Y-You are s-so GOOT!” Hans practically howled as Maxim pounded him harder.   
“Dotz vhat Ervin zaid, too.”  
“Vell, he vas right!” Hans smiled at his lover as his hand went beneath him.   
“If you can.” Erwin laughed and slipped under the covers, his back to both of them.   
“Hyu to von’t be gettink any schleep tonight, vill hyu?”  
Hans smirked as Maxim came with a grunt. “Hell no!”


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin remembers how he met Hans.

Erwin closed his eyes in anticipation as he felt Hans crawl towards him; having his eyes closed heightened his senses, making whatever Hans did to his body all the more exciting. He felt the older man’s rough hands run down both sides of his body, stopping briefly to tease his nipples.   
“Oh, Hans, oh!” Erwin moaned loudly as Hans climbed on top of him and began to rub their cocks together. “That’s so gut!”  
Hans leaned down and pulled Erwin into a deep kiss while he gently thrust his hips, his erection rubbing against Erwin’s own.   
“I missed you so much!” Erwin moaned as he arched his back. “Can you stay a little longer this time? Please, I get so lonely!”  
“Of course, Mein Schatzi, that v-vas the last t-trip!” Hans panted as he looked into his lover’s flushed and sweaty face, his ice blues open and hungrily looking at him. “Now, roll over!”

Once on his stomach, Erwin closed his eyes and spread his legs wide as Hans prepared them both. He melted under the older man’s body, a gasp escaping him as Hans’s cock slid in to the hilt.   
“Slow, bitte, as slow as you can.” Erwin begged, Hans obliged and lowered himself on top of his lover, his hips barely moving.   
Erwin buried his face in the pillow, loving the feeling of Hans’s thick cock deep inside him, its girth stretching his hole almost painfully. He slowly curled his toes as Hans began to kiss and nuzzle the back of his neck, bringing back memories of their first time together when Hans had whispered soothingly and comforted him through his first time. Going slow and making sure Erwin came before he did.   
The older man, his rich brown hair streaked with silver, had been Erwin’s first. Erwin, a lowly lab assistant tasked with cleaning cages and floors, barely existed to the men and women working in the lab. He’d spent years cleaning and listening to them talking about their families, always wondering what it was like. Falling in love was something that happened in books, to singers on the radio and actors and actresses on the screen, not to people whose closest friends where a colony of white rats.   
Then Hans had come to the lab and changed everything. He actually talked to Erwin, and not just to yell or tell him to do something, he actually listened to him! He didn’t care about his lazy eye nor the fact that he was short, fat, had crooked teeth and a vaguely crooked back; neither appeared to matter to this tall handsome man with his warm hazel eyes and his straight teeth and straight back. He didn’t call Erwin “Igor” like so many others had, didn’t think of him as nothing more than a janitor. From then on they were inseparable; running together through the snow covered woods as Wolfen and sitting wrapped up in a blanket, hot cider in hand, watching heavy snow flakes lazily fall from the sky.   
“Slow enough?” Hans whispered into his ear, bringing him back to the present.   
“Ja.” Breath hissed through his teeth as he raised his ass up to meet Han’s body. “Don’t stop!”  
Hans laughed and kept thrusting for another two hours, leaving both of them sleepy and happily sore.  
“More?” Hans, his eyes half closed, asked jokingly.   
Erwin barred his now pointy teeth and hugged Hans as tightly as he could. “Touch me und die!”  
“I’ll take that as a “no”!” He kissed Erwin’s forehead and closed his eyes.


End file.
